


Обрывки истории, которой уже не будет

by Bes_Fanatizma



Series: Наследница Слизерина [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: Немного драббло-сиквелов к "Наследнице".
Series: Наследница Слизерина [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539229
Kudos: 1





	1. Игра (примерно 1938 г)

Наперсточника Том заметил сразу, но предпочел пройти мимо, не обращая внимания на эту деталь пейзажа. А высокому тощему парню, напротив, сразу чем-то приглянулось их семейство. Наверняка явной провинциальностью и готовностью удивляться всему, чего не водится в их захудалой деревеньке.  
– Эй, мистер! – завопил он. – Вот, гляньте-ка! – Кинул горошину под один из здоровенных, явно для великанских пальцев, наперсток, и начал быстро-быстро передвигать их по лежавшей перед ним фанерке. – Ну-кась, где теперь горошинка? Кто угадает, тот деньги забирает!  
  
Том совершенно точно знал, где эта чертова горошина, и его ответ парню бы не понравился. Но как человек, побывавший по обе стороны закона, он не собирался мешать бывшим «коллегам» зарабатывать. Правда, и помогать за свой счет не собирался.  
  
– Ой, а можно мне? – вдруг попросила Меропа. – Вдруг угадаю?  
Объяснить ей, что ли, что угадать невозможно? Что это просто… Да, точно: фокусы, вроде тех, что они в цирке видели! Или пусть попробует? В конце концов, его жена так редко просила о чем-то именно для себя… Проигрывать Меропа не любит, терять деньги — тем более. Так что пара-тройка неудач – и ей это надоест. Том молча протянул ей пятицентовик.  
  
– Кручу-верчу… – снова затараторил парень, передвигая наперстки. – Ну, где горошинка, мэм?  
Меропа думала так долго, будто от ее решения зависела судьба всей их деревни, а не потеря или приобретение одой монетки. Потом несмело протянула руку к левому:  
– Здесь?  
Наперсточник поднял левый…  
– Ой! Угадала! Том, у меня получилось!  
  
Кажется, парня ее удачливость тоже удивила. Или просто притворяется? В любом случае, он предложил попробовать еще, а Меропа радостно согласилась. Неужели надеется, заманив парой мелких удач, раскрутить их на большее? Том насторожился, готовый под любым предлогом увести свое любопытное семейство – несмотря на то, что Меропа увлеклась не на шутку. Или именно поэтому?  
  
Томми тоже не рвался продолжить прогулку. Стоял, с интересом наблюдал за движениями парня.  
Перед тем как Меропа снова угадала, Том почувствовал, что воздух на секунду будто сгустился.  
Вот же черт!  
Взглянул на сына, выразительно приподняв брови. Тот в ответ улыбнулся:  
– Какая интересная игра!  
  
После третьей «удачи» Меропы наперсточник явно занервничал, после четвертой его: «Да у вас сегодня пруха, мэм. День, тоис-сь, удачный!» – прозвучало так кисло, что Том ему почти посочувствовал. Еще попытка - и снова "угадала". Тут парень (видимо, решив, что у него самого день на редкость неудачный) быстро рассовал по карманам свое добро, пнул фанерку в кусты и сбежал, скомкано попрощавшись. Причем в его «Хорошего вам денечка, мэм!» так явно слышалось «Чтоб вы все сдохли!», что Том скрестил за спиной пальцы.  
  
***  
  
– Ну и что это было? – тихо спросил Том, когда Меропа загляделась на какой-то рекламный плакат и поотстала.  
– Мама же хотела выиграть, – ничуть не смутившись и ничего не отрицая, ответил Томми.  
– _Поиграть_, – с нажимом уточнил он. – Мама хотела поиграть.  
– Выиграть, – не согласился сын. Немного помолчал и добавил: – Она всегда хочет выигрывать. Так же, как и ты, правда?  
  
Том, немного подумав, кивнул. Ладно, как-нибудь объяснит ему, что «лучше честно проиграть», чем… вот так, как сегодня. Тем более, что на его «И ты тоже хочешь только выигрывать?» сын серьезно ответил:  
– Да. И я тоже.


	2. Первый курс Томми

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ничто так не сближает, как совместные занятия идиотизмом (неточная цитата).

Перед дверью в комнаты декана Том помедлил.  
Личные комнаты декана. До сих пор ему не приходилось там бывать и, как он подозревал, будь он другим учеником, а не сыном «вашей мамы, мистер Риддл, этой удивительной женщины» – то и не пришлось бы.  
Ладно… Незачем зря, как говорит Эйме, «с замком болтать, все равно не откликнется». Хотя этот бы ответил – конечно, не сам замок, а выгравированная возле отверстия для ключа змейка.  
  
– Привет, мам! – преувеличенно-бодро начал Том, перешагнув порог, но тут же смутился. Поднявшаяся ему навстречу ведьма в строгой, застегнутой до самого подбородка, мантии, совсем не напоминала ту маму, к которой он привык. Та носила короткие магловские платья, печатала на машинке, вместе с отцом скакала верхом или каталась на коньках по льду замерзшего озера… Конечно, она еще и зелья варила, но, как считал Том, давно стала уже «слишком маглой», чтобы даже появиться в Хогвартсе. Но вот – появилась, и, если бы он не знал, кто она такая, то, встретив в коридоре, принял бы за новую учительницу.  
А уж если вспомнить, почему она сюда приехала!  
  
– Может быть, объяснишься?  
  
Да что тут объяснять, а главное – зачем? Наверняка профессор Бири все ей подробно написал. Мерлин, ну почему папа не мог приехать? Конечно, он знал, почему, но все-таки… Папа бы все понял и не задавал дурацких вопросов.  
  
Но мама ждала, и Том ей рассказал историю, которую в эти дни обсуждала вся школа. Как «эти два придурка со Слизерина, не, я бы еще понял, если бы равенкловцы, они там все с прибабахом» решили проверить утверждение профессора Бири, что вервольфову драцену невозможно уничтожить почти ничем. Вот они с Роддом Лестрейнджем и решили узнать, так ли это. Начали со всех известных гербицидов. Драцена выросла примерно в три раза, поменяла цвет листьев с природного фиолетового на багровый и зацвела, причем сердцевина ярко-оранжевого цветка подозрительно напоминала зубастую пасть. Жидкость для полировки метел, растворяющее и воспламеняющее зелья тоже пришлись ей по вкусу. Теперь – вместо витого росточка дюймов десять высотой – полтеплицы занимало почти двухметровое дерево. Оно угрожающе покачивало мягкими кожистыми листьями и пугало студентов зубастыми цветами, которые неожиданно выскакивали перед самыми их лицами.  
  
– А может, ее заклинанием? – предложил постепенно входивший в азарт Родд.  
– Авадой?  
– Ты что, дурак? Это же непростительное! Вот, режущим можно!  
– Гуманист… – вздохнул Том и предложил напоить зловредное растение огневиски. Просто потому, что все остальное они уже испробовали.  
  
Эффект, как потом написали в «Пророке», превзошел все ожидания. Драцена содрогнулась, подпрыгнула и впилась зубами Родду в плечо. Тот взвыл. Перепуганный Том попытался оторвать взбесившееся растение от приятеля, и даже преуспел – пара-тройка укусов не в счет. Драцена снова подпрыгнула, уже выше; метким ударом горшка расколошматила стеклянный потолок теплицы, осколки так и брызнули. Вылетела наружу и, как «Baba Yaga» в своей «stupa», поскакала к школе. Там как раз ученики собирались на ужин в Большом зале… Она успела искусать еще полдюжины человек, пока профессор Меррисот не уложила ее заклинанием.  
  
Виновников отругали и сняли с факультета двадцать баллов, пострадавшие провели ночь в больничном крыле… Казалось, что все этим закончится и о происшествии забудут уже к обеду. Как бы не так! Кто-то написал родителям, а те, то ли не разобравшись в почерке любимого дитяти, то ли просто по глупости, приняли «вервольфову драцену» за «вервольфа». Уже к завтраку в кабинете директора не было места от сов. Постоянно тут и там взрывались вопиллеры и – то истеричными женскими голосами, то суровыми мужскими, – спрашивали, не в их ли семье теперь появится оборотень. В «Пророке» написали об эпидемии ликантропии в Хогвартсе. Директор Диппет хватался за голову и размышлял, что ему делать – достойно уйти самому или подождать, когда его отставки потребует совет попечителей. Положение спас Альбус Дамблдор, поговоривший в министерстве «с кем надо» и объяснивший, как было дело.  
  
Родд еще вчера сжег в камине письмо из дома, а потом весь вечер молчал, уткнувшись в учебник. Том тоже надеялся на письмо от родителей, но декан, видимо, решил, что правильней будет устроить им с мамой встречу.  
  
– Профессор Дамблдор сказал, что я отличаюсь оригинальностью мышления, – выдвинул он главный аргумент.  
– А профессор Бири сказал, что вы хулиганы, – ответила Меропа. – И что испортили уникальное растение.  
– Но ведь профессор Дамблдор намного главнее, а? И растение теперь только уникальнее стало. Нет, ну правда ведь?  
– А что сказал Горац… профессор Слагхорн?  
– Двадцать баллов снял, – вздохнул Том. – И взыскание назначил. А зато мы с Роддом подружились! – радостно добавил он.  
  
***  
  
Меропа усмехнулась – хоть что-то хорошее. Их с Роддом Лестрейнджем отношения не стали лучше ни за несколько лет знакомства, ни за полгода учебы на одном факультете, оставаясь, как ее муж однажды это назвал, «вооруженным нейтралитетом», который мальчишки поддерживали, чтобы не огорчать ни сдружившихся родителей, ни обожавшую их обоих Кэти Джонс. И если теперь все изменится… Да черт с ней, с уникальной драценой-пьяницей!  
  
– А папа знает? – спросил вдруг Том.  
– Конечно.  
– И что он сказал?  
  
Меропа задумалась. По-хорошему, ей следовало бы соврать – в воспитательных целях. Но, во-первых, Тому не соврешь, а во-вторых… его отцу бы это не понравилось. Значит, придется говорить правду.  
  
– Он сказал, что ты довольно оригинально мыслишь.  
  
Кажется, эффект от ее приезда в Хогвартс будет совершенно не тем, на который рассчитывал Гораций. Ну и ладно – сияющая физиономия Тома того стоила.  
  
***  
  
На весенние каникулы Том попросил отпустить его к Лестрейнджам.


	3. Подружки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бернадетт Фрамп погибла во время захвата Министерства магии войсками Гриндельвальда.   
С кем же поделиться горем, как не с лучшей подругой?

Белль горделиво выпрямилась, вскинула голову:  
– Мои предки защищали Трою!  
«Помнится, с тем же успехом, что и Бобатон», – подумала Меропа, но промолчала: подруга и так взвинчена, незачем раздражать ее еще больше.  
– Женщины из семьи Фрамп воевали всегда!  
– А женщины из семьи Лестрейндж – нет.  
– Значит, я буду первой.  
Теперь голос ее звучал спокойно, но Меропе почему-то стало еще страшнее. Привыкшая к скандалам и истерикам Мэрибет, она уже позабыла, что полную чушь можно нести и не повышая голоса, не угрожая развалить дом выбросами магии.  
Ну что ж, спокойно – значит, спокойно.  
– Что ты конкретно собираешься делать? Выступишь одна против армии Гриндевальда? Вызовешь его на дуэль?  
– Почему нет? Он даже не имеет права отказаться. Согласно поправки к дуэльному кодексу от 1672-го года, «О возмещении ущерба родственникам…»  
– Белль, сейчас не шестьсот семьдесят второй! Может, тогда тебе, явившейся неизвестно откуда ведьме, и удалось бы вызвать на дуэль главу вражеской армии. Но теперь… тебя просто не пропустят к Гриндевальду! А если даже сумеешь… По слухам, он один из самых сильных магов в мире. В Англии ему, говорят, может противостоять только один человек…  
– Слухи могут быть сильно преувеличены, – пробормотала Белль. Сжала пальцами виски: – Но что мне тогда делать? Святая Бригитта, что же мне делать?!  
Меропа не представляла, что ответить. Ей самой как раз было не до праздности. Но ведь у Белль нет ни фабрики, которую бомбят, ни двухсотлетнего газона, когда-то бывшего предметом гордости Риддлов, а теперь засаженного свеклой и картошкой?  
Но, кажется, подруга сама понемногу успокаивалась.  
– Ты можешь рассчитать наклон щита для нашего поместья? – спросила вдруг.  
Меропа удивленно взглянула на нее: уж в заклинаниях Белль была куда сильнее. Или дело именно в расчетах? Но это же простые интегралы, тут даже не нужно…  
– В Бобатоне что, не преподают интегральное исчисление?  
– Вот уж представь себе такую странность! – рассмеялась Белль. Немного вымученно, неестественно… но все-таки.


End file.
